fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cortana Satoru
Cortana Satoru '(コルタナ覚, ''Korutana Satoru) is a young girl and is a Homunculus that was created during Project: Elemental, a experiment by the Magic Council to produce elemental clones using Lacrima and of course the legendary Arc of Embodiment. She was designed as a Homunculus who used the element of wind to her advantage. After the experiment was complete, she narrowly escaped from their clutches and is now considered a powerful criminal. Appearance If one were to look at the physical appearance of Cortana Satoru, most would be confused as to why she would be considered a criminal. She is extremely beautiful, as she has a very slim and curvaceous figure, having a surprisingly large bust size. She has light purple eyes as well as light purple hair, which is tied into a long ponytail, with her bangs going to the side of her head. Concerning height, she isn't a very tall person, although this is what she usually uses to her advantage. When it comes to clothing, she dosen't consistantly wear the same outfit, as usually, they can be quite a variety of fashion choices for her liking. Although, he most noticable outfit is her armor. During her time with the Magic Council, she was given a very special armor made from powerful Lacrima that enchanced her natural abilities. This armor takes the form of a skin tight black bodysuit that covers most of her body. This armor also comes woth dangerously sharp claws, making it difficult to fight her up close. Personality History Equipment Fūmuwa '(風無輪, ''Matchless Wind Wheel): Fūmuwa, also known as the Divine Tool of Wind, this is an enormous chakram. It's main wheel is gold on the outer edge and red on the inner edge. It has four relatively small spikes alternating with four much larger, more complex spikes. The smaller spikes are gold with black centers. The larger spikes are connected to the main wheel by small, gold triangles, while the spikes themselves are shaped like curved right triangles. One tip of these triangles are connected to the smaller spikes. Finally, the handle is a black cross that connects to the larger spikes. Capable of Lacrima allocation, the weapon possesses slots for such baubles along its central length below the sharp point; it possesses pre-eminent sharpness and lethality; and its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, the chakram is mainly used in melee combat, by spinning the blade in one's hand to slash and stab the opponent directly. When being swung, the Fūmuwa generates a powerful wind that peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900HPA; essentially possessing enough power to rip an enormous hole in the foe through mere touch. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force, and the wind decompressing into the user's opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. Magic and Abilities '''Natural Abilities 'Ways of Combat' Master Chakram Specialist: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Physical Attributes Immense Strength: ''' '''Unbelievable Speed: Enchanced Durability: 'Assorted Attributes' 'Magical Abilities' Immense Magical Power: 'Wind Magic' Wind Magic '(風魔法, ''Kaze Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. '''Wind-Make 'Wind-Make '(風の造形魔法 (ウインドメイク), Uindo Meiku lit. Wind Molding Magic) is a type of molding magic that involved the manipulation of the wind to attack. Mostly used for offense and maneuvering, as it possesses little defensive capability. Because of the nature of the element, a majority of the spells for Wind make are of the Dynamic Type, meaning that they move as if they where alive. Also, the main means of attack this magic grants are creating blades of air to slash opponents, and summoning gale force winds to through opponents around. Another aspect of this magic is that it grants the user a boost in mobility. By creating winds to push themselves in any required direction, users are able to greatly increase there speed, and even attain flight through training. Trivia